Here is Some
by Quedck Moore
Summary: A girl who woke up froma comma drastically changed runs away. When she decides to ignore her mutant looks and look into her old neighbor hood, she finds it in ruins.


Name of the story: Here is Some…

Chapter: Prologue

Main Character: Lily Veesenervey (Some)

Plot: A mutant sixteen year old girl, recently awoke from a year-long comma to find herself changes in many ways. When she decided not to accept her families odd and biast behavior towards her, the strangest thing happens… People around the world can only explain it as the day of Armageddon. Now the girl unlike all others is forced to accept the earths mutation and hers, and help people start over again… if there is any more…

"…after doing a crazy amount of Physical, Mental, and Emotional endurance and other tests, they let me see my family. When my mom walked in, she screamed. My big brother…stared at me like I was a new creature recently discovered… then my dad asked the doctors questions… He asked if I knew. The doctors replied that they have kept me from mirrors…"

Hello, My name is Quedck Moore. I have been working on this story for about three years. This story is about the change in earth. Some of my friends believe it is a mix of Avatar: The Last Air bender, X-Men, and some other book or movie thing that I forgot what the name was. This book may get graphic in details of fighting, wounds, and attacks. This story is not real. This story is not what people may say a prediction. This is a fictional story based on mutations, the earth, and the ancient prediction that the day of Armageddon will arrive in 2013. This is set as a story told by Lily, who later calls herself Some, intending the fact that she is a something, not so much a some one. Hold on to hats, and please, state you opinions… oh, and the Prologue may be a little dry…

Enjoy. Quedck.

It all started when I woke up. I was in an odd place. I could tell by the smell that it wasn't my room. I opened my eyes. Someone was leaning over me. I was scared at first. Then I realized where I was. I was in a hospital. When, where, why, and how I got there, I didn't know. My name is Lily Veesenervey. That's V-S-N-er-V. I went to bed a thirteen year old, and it was like any ordinary night. Dark; lonely. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with a bunch of tubes in, on, and around me.

The doctors told me I was in a comma for sixteen months. They said that my body shut down, and restarted. They said that I was technically dead for a week. They hooked me up to Life Support for that time. Then my family finally decided to take me off. When they did, my body restarted. Creepy huh? I woke up feeling tired and sore. I asked where my friends and family were. They didn't answer me at first. They wanted to see if I was OK. They did all these tests. They drew blood, measured my muscle and fat masses, and asked me what I was feeling, if I wanted to eat, what I wanted to eat, and all these Lame-O color tests.

About a week later, after doing a crazy amount of physical, mental, and emotional endurance tests, and a bunch of other tests, they finally let me see my family. When my mom came in, she screamed. My big brother, now twenty-two, stared at me like I was some new creature recently discovered. I just stared back. Then my dad asked the doctors some questions. He was whispering, but I could hear him perfectly. He asked if I knew. The doctors said they have kept me from mirrors. They mentioned the annoying full-body suit I was wearing. My face was exposed though.

I felt my face. It felt, weird. Like I hade a bunch of Plateaus on my face. Then I rubbed in the opposite direction. It felt normal, then It felt smooth and stickly. I took off one of the gloves. My hand was a bright tree colored green. My hand was almost all green and scales. Less than half was my normal skin. It was separated by the scales by a red slimy piece of skin that leaked yellow ooze. I could smell the exposed flesh. It smelled like raw hamburger. Which has a very faint smell.

I looked at the scaly part. It was like from one of those brilliant green snakes. I took off the other glove. My skin was gone. I could see the capillaries in my fingers. A piece of skin was on my pinky. I felt the skinless part. It was slimy, and seemed to have a see-through, thin cover. I touched the skin. I then grabbed it. I pulled it off. A stream of yellowed-pink goop followed the skin from my finger. I looked at my scaly hand. Then, I stopped… and demanded a mirror.

After that, life wasn't the same. My family didn't let me leave the house. They treated me like I was the Creature from the Black Lagoon. I couldn't take it. After a whole year of that, I finally wrote the note.

_**Mom, Dad, Aden, **_

_**I am sorry, but I can't take this **_

_**Anymore. I am leaving to be the**_

_**Something I am. **_

_**I love you **_

_**Lily **_

I ran into the woods hiding my still-developing skin from the judging people. While I was out, I developed more skills. I climb trees, run fast, lift my body, swim, and sleep better. I found plenty to eat. After three days of out-on-my-own time, I started to feel tremors. The ground would shake. The sky sometimes seemed to be a strange color. I assumed it was me changing. My reflection, almost all my surface was green scales. Some was a globby looking yellow patch of goop covered flesh. My eyes turned a honey golden color. My pupils were like an animals. They would shine, reflect. My Iris in the eyes changes to a greenish honey-golden color. My hair grew out as a reddish brown that looked like what a fishes tail looked like, only it was all strands. They were like thin, papery strands. Flat, and a little wide.

I was having a bad dream one night, and I woke up with claws! I had not only claws, but retractable claws. My teeth didn't change a whole lot. Only my Canines grew a bit larger and sharper. I forgot how sore it was to grow teeth!

Later on, I found a cave. I made that my house for that time. It was off a lake, where you had to swim in to get into it. It was dark and filled with those pointy rocks. But I made-due. I would sometimes sneak in to a log cabin. I stole some food, bedding, and a sheet that I ripped up to make me a raggy outfit. It was a bikini top shirt, with undies that had a skirt that was slit so I could run. I also took some sheet and wrapped it around my wrists, and feet and ankles. I stole some candles. I melted some wax and dipped the soles of my wrapped up feet to give me thick soled boots. There was more tremors, and a couple meteor showers. But the water from the lake drowned out most of the light, noise, smells, and any other stuff from the world.

Two weeks after the outfit and new supplies, I decided to visit a real civilized place. I was shocked. Ruins. I looked around. I saw an arm stick out of a pile. I dug it out. The arm was crushed, along with the body it was attached to. The head was literally squashed. Shards of bones, and rancid smelling goop adorned the mess. I looked around. I then understood what was going on. The tremors, were earthquakes, the meteor shower, the weird colored sky. I looked around for a radio. Instead I found a TV. It was intact, the screen was smashed. It was in a closet. That's probably how it survived. I turned it on. I heard the buzzing, a couple sparks flew. Then a news cast sounded in…

All around the world, the Urban, large places of people and wares are reporting amazing things. Snow storms, twisters, earthquakes, meteor showers, we can only explain it as Armageddon and

Bleep! would you like to play the video again?

The day of Armageddon has come. Now, I survived. And I can survive. The question is, are others alive still too?

"That was how my story began." The green teenage girl explained to the dying man.

"Hmm…" He replied. He was thinking about the time when he was growing into an adult "Thank you for the story child. It almost got rid of all the pain. I am sure that there are others out there. But listen to me, child; you didn't go into that comma by chance or luck. You are meant to lead the world into whatever is to come. Now tell me. I wish to know such a fine young ladies name."

The girl hesitated. She didn't want to be called Lily. She didn't talk to a human until she stumbled into the man beneath the rubble. All she was was just a thing. She was some…. Some… mutant. Some thing. "My name is Some." She said. She cradled the mans head as she realized he had already passed. She closed his eyes and moved on to the next house. Trying to ready herself for whatever may come.

**Here is Some…**


End file.
